Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a container energy storage system, and in particular, to a container energy storage system having a splitting plate.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a container energy storage system comprises a container, a plurality of energy storage members, and at least one system controller, wherein the energy storage members and the system controller are disposed in a container. Moreover, a passage is also provided in the container for moving, entering and leaving. The user can move to the aforementioned energy storage members or the system controller along the passage to operate, maintain or replace.
However, in order to dispose the energy storage members, the system controller and the passage into the container and configure the wires of the energy storage members and the system controller, a plurality of holes should be formed on the container. Therefore, the wall of the container may be broken when forming the holes, and the water resistance of the container may be reduced. Water and foreign matter may enter the interior of the container during transportation and damage the energy storage members and the system controller.